1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly used for electrically connecting a land grid array (LGA) integrated circuit (IC) module to a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electrical connector assembly used for electrically connecting an LGA IC module to a PCB is widely applied in the field of electronics, and a correlative article is found in Nonlinear Analysis Helps Design LGA Connectors (Connector Specifier, February 2001). A conventional electrical connector assembly of this kind comprises a base, a frame assembled with the base, and a fixing member. Said fixing member defines an actuator and an operation handle vertically extending from the actuator. The actuator defines two pivot portions and an action portion connecting between the two pivot portions. Two pivot holes are defined in one side of the base, the pivot holes being adapted to cooperate with the two pivot portions of the actuator. Examples of this kind of electrical connector assembly are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,504,105, 4,621,884, 4,692,790 and 5,344,334.
FIGS. 5 and 6 show a conventional electrical connector assembly 6 comprising a base 63, a fixing member 62 assembled with the base 63, and a frame 64 engaged with the base 63. The frame 64 has a groove 644, and is pivotably attached to one side of the base 63. The fixing member 62 is pivotably attached an opposite side of the base 63. The fixing member 62 comprises an actuator 620, and an operation handle 622 perpendicularly extending from the actuator 620. The actuator 620 defines two pivot portions 623, and an action portion 621 positioned therebetween. Two pivot holes 66 are defined in said opposite side of the base 63, the pivot holes 66 being adapted to cooperate with the two pivot portions 623 of the actuator 620. When the electrical connector assembly is used, the frame 64 is actuated to a vertical position, an LGA IC module (not shown) is positioned within the base 63 under the frame 64, and then the frame 64 is actuated to press on the LGA IC module. Driven by the operation handle 622, the action portion 621 moves into the groove 644 of the frame 64 and presses the frame 64 onto the IC module. Thus the frame 64 is firmly fastened on the IC module, and the IC module is fixed on the electrical connector assembly reliably. During the course of rotation of the operation handle 622 about an axis defined by the pivot holes 66, the fixing member 62 may move laterally because of the lack of constraint in the pivot holes 66. Thus can result in mis-alignment between the action portion 621 and the groove 644 of the frame 64. When this happens, the LGA IC module is not properly retained in the electrical connector.
Hence, a new electrical connector assembly having a restraining structure is desired to overcome the above-described disadvantages.
An object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector assembly having an effective orientation structure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector assembly with reliable and effective performance.
In order to achieve the aforementioned objects, an electrical connector assembly in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises a base, a frame assembled on the base, and a fixing member engaged with the base. The base defines two installation portions, each installation portion defining a pivot hole. An orientation portion is formed adjacent one of the installation portions, thereby defining a fastening slot therebetween. The fixing member comprises an actuator lever and a fastening ring having an opening. The actuator lever includes an actuator, and an operation handle perpendicularly extending from the actuator. When the fixing member and the base are assembled together, the actuator is installed into the base via the pivot holes defined in the installation portions of the base, the fastening ring clasps the actuator, and the fastening ring is positioned in the fastening slot. Thus, during the course of rotation of the actuator lever, the fastening ring ensures reliable positioning of the actuator lever relative to the frame.
In an alternative embodiment, the first pivot hole of the first installation portion perforates the first installation portion incompletely, and the fastening ring clasping the actuator is positioned between the first installation portion and the second installation portion, close to a side of the second installation portion.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.